


圈养

by ahr



Category: 3066
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahr/pseuds/ahr





	圈养

1.  
夜深人静，公寓天台顶上，路小北独自一人靠在围栏上吹着晚风。

夏去秋来，虽然出门时裹了件卫衣，然而夜晚的冷风还是吹得他手脚发凉，而唯独胸口发热。这股燥热顺着脖子烧到脸上，另人有些恍惚。

“吱呀——”一阵刺耳的推门声打破了寂静的长夜。天台的门被推开，一个白色的人影从门后闪了出来。

来人是一个看外表约莫二十出头的青年，身影削瘦，面容清秀，即使是在深夜里那张精致的脸也格外惹人注意。这人只套了件大号的白衬衫，衣摆正好垂到大腿根处，露出两条白晃晃修长精瘦的腿。他踩着拖鞋，伸了个懒腰，晃到路小北身旁，侧倚在栏杆上，似笑非笑地对他说道：“怎么？事后来根烟，我帮你下去取？”

风吹过这人原本就凌乱不加梳理的头发，他抬手抓了抓刘海，俯下头将脸侧埋在双臂中，只露出一只眼睛像猫一样玩味地看着路小北。

路小北被他盯得不自在，撇过头不去看他：“什么意思？”

“嗯？”身边的人发出像奶猫一样的声音，带着点鼻音，一点没有要回答的意思。

这样的回应惹得路小北略有些恼火，转过头直视他：“我问你为什么要和我做那种事？”一斜眼，路小北又看到青年大开的领口，白皙的脖颈、锁骨到胸脯一路下来印着星星点点的红印，被月光照得似乎在盈盈发光，看着格外刺眼，脸上又顿时如火烧一般，只得再次撇开头去。那是几小时前他在青年身上留下的印记。

“你做得不也很舒服吗？”像是不在乎路小北的不悦，青年故作委屈地说道，“第一次，你做得不错，我很满意。”说着他直起身子像路小北靠去，衬衫包裹着细腰形成一道优美地弧线，挺翘地臀部朝路小北大腿根处蹭去。

被蹭得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的路小北白了他一眼，见眼前的人缓缓撩起衬衣，不自觉地顺着看下去，差点背过气去。这家伙居然没穿内裤！

两瓣白花花的屁股上此刻还留着几道红印，那是被路小北做到激烈时抓出来的，借着月光再仔细一看，股缝中甚至还残留着性事后干涸的体液的痕迹。

路小北只觉得又尴尬又生气，扭了扭身体，想把人拱开：“你……你都不去清理一下？回去把裤子穿上，冷不死你。”

青年赖得更紧了，整个人贴着路小北，手游走在他手臂上、小腹上，逐渐又往大腿间探去。

“周小山，你疯了？！”路小北厉声吼道，将摸在下身的手甩开。

被称作周小山的青年似乎是被吓了一跳，双肩一抖，随即脸色沉了下来，再无刚才的一点风情。他冷眼凝视了路小北一会儿，不愉快地哼了一声，从他身边退开转身离去。

望着周小山的背影，路小北心中复杂地难以言喻，正想着刚才是不是自己语气太重了，就见周小山钻到门后探出颗头来，又换上一幅难以捉摸的笑脸朝他说：“疯没疯我不知道，但我知道，你会为我发疯，咱们来日方长。”带着挑衅的尾音，这个像只打着小算盘的小妖精似的男人头一扭，砰地一声把门关上了。

妈的，这都是些什么事啊！

路小北一脚踹在栏杆上，崩溃地抱头蹲下。

2.  
周小山是路小北的监护人。

路小北的母亲和周小山父亲的是一对老情人，这对苦命鸳鸯早年被拆散，各自组了家庭。路小北七岁那年父母车祸去世，家里没什么亲人，远方的亲戚对这个变成孤儿的路小北避之不及，都不想承担抚养的责任。

而周小山的父亲，一个胃癌晚期的六旬老人，念着旧情不顾别人阻拦硬是要把老情人的儿子接过来抚养，结果刚把人领回来养了半年老人家就撒手西去了。

周小山的母亲走得早，从小他爹也不管他，放养，活着就行，高中一毕业也没上大学，直接滚出去打工了。直到回来料理后事时，才知道他爹居然给他整了这么个烂摊子。

周小山二十出头，养活自己都勉强了，这下老爹还塞给他一个半大小子。看着路小北可怜巴巴的样子，周小山也是无语，但既然是老爹的遗愿他也不能丢下这孩子不管。

作为一条没有什么志向的咸鱼，周小山本来的人生打算是能过就好，随便找个服务行业干了两三年，月光，没什么积蓄，和同事挤在员工宿舍里，活得逍遥自在。但现在带了个孩子，总不能再住集体宿舍了，于是他卖了老爹的房子，辞掉工作，带着路小北去了A市。老爹的积蓄不多不少，刚好够在外环买一套房，从此，周小山既当爹又当妈，照顾路小北的生活开始了。

两人年龄辈分差的不大，路小北几乎很少会喊爸，一直都是“小山哥小山哥”地叫。刚开始相处互相都觉得尴尬，但周小山长得水灵清秀，路小北小小年纪就颜值出挑，所谓好看的人都和好看的人一起玩，不出半月两人就能打闹在一起，外人看着像极了一对感情深厚的兄弟。

路小北是个让人省心的孩子，除了学习哪哪儿都好，不吵不闹从来没惹过事。路小北的父母从小就不合，家庭氛围压抑，好在孩子虽小但心智成熟，看得开，家里一有闹心事路小北就把自己关在房里上网，打游戏，到后来人是内向冷静了，却成了个网瘾少年。

搬到A市后周小山整了个台式机回来，他自己很少用，平时都给路小北打游戏去了每天放学回来做完作业就开黑，也不知道怎么从网上认识的一帮狐朋狗友。课业之余周小山从来不会管路小北，他爱打游戏就让他打，反正周小山他自己就这个水平，也不觉得能教育出来多好的孩子。

对于这个把自己带大的算是半个父亲的周小山，路小北心里是一千个感激一万个喜欢。虽然寄人篱下，他很少要求什么，但从来张口要什么，周小山都会满足他。给他做饭，陪他玩，替他挨老师骂，点点滴滴事无巨细，比他亲生父母还上心。

唯一不能让他接受的是周小山的工作。

周小山是个牛郎，在A市最繁华的商业街上的一家牛郎店工作。

刚来A市，周小山换了好几个工作，但工资都不算高，以A市的消费，勉强够两人温饱，却远远不够路小北上学。最后也不知道是哪个缺德朋友介绍的，周小山去了市里最火的牛郎店工作。

本来骨相就好看，再经过一番打理，周小山更显得精致干净，又不失英气刚冽，去当明星都不为过。在牛郎店摸爬滚打了几年，周小山学着收起所有锋芒，永远给人一幅温润平和的样子，他脑子灵光，处事圆滑，待人接物各方面都能巧妙应对，面面俱到，最后混得风生水起，成了这片区最有名的牛郎之一，慕名而来的客人有男有女纷至沓来，甚至有不少愿意花大价钱就为买下他一晚。牛郎店营业时间只提供陪聊陪酒服务，店内自然是禁止一切出格行为，不过下了班出了店，这些牛郎想和哪个金主去共度春宵也是不受约束的。

虽然周小山表明了只陪聊不卖身，但身在这种纸醉迷金腌臜之地，谁能确保不被染身。宾客不信，路小北更不信。

3.  
周小山有让男人女人为他着迷发狂的能力，对路小北也不例外。

尤其是在他和周小山做爱后。

就在路小北十八岁生日周末的晚上，周小山破例拎来了两瓶啤酒。周小山几乎不喝酒，至少在家里是这样的，这次的两瓶酒也是大部分都给路小北倒了去。

大概是第一次喝酒，路小北两罐下肚，酒劲儿虽不大但很快就上来了，人晕乎乎的，靠着沙发两眼放空。周小山看了扑哧一笑，收了茶几上的垃圾，朝卫生间走去。不出一会儿，浴室里传来了哗哗的水声。

路小北不知道自己有没有睡着，等迷迷糊糊地再睁开眼时，眼前站了个一丝不挂的人。  
他也是这么勾引别的客人的吗？这是路小北睁眼后第一个想法。

客厅的灯被关了，夜光透过窗子照在周小山赤条条的身上，白的发光。他很瘦，却又匀称得好看，皮肤光洁，像一具精致的人偶。

路小北还没回过神来，眼前的人就压了上来，带着一股淡淡的清新沐浴露的味道，两腿张开坐在他跨上对他笑。

周小山笑起来很好看，打从路小北见到他开始就这么觉得。他的脸就是一张艺术品，尤其是发自肺腑地微笑，看了让人舒心，仿佛清泉从心里淌过。但此刻的笑路小北还是第一次见，带着点诱惑，一双比桃花还媚的眼睛勾人心弦，风情万种。

路小北感觉整个人都要烧起来了，燥热像猫的爪子挠遍全身，尤其是胯下，肿胀异常，居然可耻地起了反应。

周小山见了，故作惊讶地用手指点了点他裤裆处支起来地帐篷：“哎呀，这么快就硬了啊！”

这句话顿时让路小北羞得面红耳赤，一脸难以置信地盯着周小山。身下无法控制的勃起让他不知所措，想把周小山从身上推开，裤链却直接被拉开。隔着内裤双腿间发烫的巨物被周小山一把抓住揉弄着，路小北只觉得又痛又痒，难以忍耐，扭着身子往沙发角落缩去。

“嘿，躲什么呢！”周小山不满地嘟哝着，继续朝他爬去，“别装了，你以为我不知道你对着我的裸体自慰？”

“我……”路小北语塞，脑中如惊雷劈过，惊得说不出话来，等再反应过来，裤子已经被扒了。

“我自己做过润滑了，给你操。”

话不多说，周小山掰过那根巨物顶着后面，轻轻坐了下去。

两人皆是发出一阵舒爽的呻吟，尤其是路小北，初尝禁果，从来没受过刺激的小兄弟被包裹在温热的肠壁内，差点就要直接射出来了。

天知道周小山屁股怎么这么紧，明明事先润滑过了此刻还是夹得路小北又痛又爽。

轻吐一口气，周小山找了个舒适的位置开始上下扭动，双腿大敞，前端高高翘起，随着身体的起伏一上一下抖动着。路小北哪见过这样的场面，没几下就射了周小山一屁股。

似乎是在意料之中，周小山并没有说什么，也没有笑话的意思，起身时下面传来“啵”的一声，路小北的老二弹了出来，射过一轮还依旧坚挺。

只见周小山转过身去趴在沙发另一头，翘起屁股朝路小北扭了扭，穴口一张一合流出白色的精液，看得路小北直咽口水。

“别忍着，过来操我。”周小山回头邪邪一笑，回手将自己的臀瓣掰开，私密处暴露无遗。  
理智的弦在最后一秒崩断，路小北低吼一声，像一只猛兽朝周小山扑去死死压在身下，顶撞进他的身体。

这段突如其来的性事来势汹汹，仿佛洗去了路小北的所有理智。他没有意识地在周小山身上吸吮啃咬，在他体内横冲直撞，尽可能地发泄着年轻地欲望，汲取从未体会过地快感。周小山从开始舒爽的呻吟变成高潮的尖叫连连，最后逐渐转变成呜咽的哭声，一口气喘不上来地求饶着。

第一次做爱，畅快淋漓，路小北不知道射了几次，身下的真皮沙发被两人的体液糊得一片水亮晶晶的。从周小山身上翻下，他躺到沙发另一头大口喘气。另一边的周小山早就不动了，两腿间一塌糊涂，身上全是情爱的痕迹，带着事后腥甜的味道。

路小北瘫着望向天花板，脑子一片浑浊，难受得发昏。

他和周小山的关系完了，变了。

4.  
路小北想把那一晚疯狂当作是场梦，但显然周小山不这么想。

之后的一周，周小山和往常一样，作为一个长辈偶尔指点一下路小北，让他做做家务端茶送水，唠唠家常，在他惨不忍睹的试卷上签名。两人的相处并没有什么改变，普通得让路小北甚至真的以为那晚是自己喝多了做的春梦。

又是一个周末，路小北做完了作业就打扫起屋子来。周小山在客厅沙发躺着看电视，他睡到中午才醒，洗漱完后也没换衣服，还穿个老头背心和平角内裤，也不嫌冷。抱着个半空的可乐瓶，他一边撩起背心抓肚子一边被电视逗得很没样子地大笑，像极了小区楼下的老大爷。  
这和那晚轻狂放荡的模样简直派若两人。路小北这么想着，走去茶几收了一堆周小山吃剩的零食。

见路小北来了，周小山伸脚点了点他的腿，干掉最后一口可乐说：“小北，再去拿瓶可乐来。”

“喝什么喝，一瓶了都，1.25升！”路小北从他手里拿走可乐瓶就要走，衣服却被拽住。

只见周小山像条大白鱼一样一个打挺翻了个面，两只手抓着路小北的衣服，跟个小孩子似的不让人走，嘴里喊着“我要可乐我要可乐”。

“可乐杀精！”路小北把腰上两只手撸下来，转身见周小山抬着头一脸不爽地瞪着他，整条人趴着，背心经过刚才一阵翻腾上翻得厉害，露出他雪白得背脊和好看得腰线，再往下就只剩一条内裤了。

眼皮一抖，路小北不敢多想，把沙发上的人拎起来，将他上翻的背心捋平了拉下：“小山哥，你都这么大个人了，衣服好好穿……”

还没等他说完，下一秒，怀里一沉，嘴就被堵住了。

周小山环着他的脖子，整个人都扑在他身上动情地吻着，带着一股可乐的甜味。路小北被这一出整懵了，也忘了推开怀里的人。周小山嘬着他的嘴，好像要把他的魂都给吸走一样。

搂着舌吻了一阵，周小山终于松了口，让路小北大口喘气，两人嘴上都是一层亮盈盈的口水。

“我不喝可乐了，我要喝你这里。”周小山舔舔唇，指了指路小北的裤裆。

又是同一地点，同一沙发，同样疯狂地做爱。

路小北觉得自己一定是着了魔，刚才还瘫着挠痒的周大爷转眼变成吸人精气磨人的小妖精，把他迷得七晕八素，像条发情的公狗一样驰骋在人身上。

这样畸形的关系不仅没有就此而止，反而愈演愈烈。

路小北白天人摸狗样地去上学，晚上回来两人就抱着滚一滚。这个年纪血气方刚，性欲很强，无论他白天怎么做心里建设，晚上都像被鬼上身一样被周小山勾引上床。他觉得这样的自己很恶心，和对自己有养育之恩的长辈、养父，彻夜做爱，无视纲常伦理，犹如被下半身支配的两只交配的动物。

但是他无法拒绝周小山。床上的周小山就像一朵绽放的罂粟花，美丽，霸道，让人窒息到欲罢不能，甘愿沉沦。

天知道这家伙在别人身下是不是也这么骚浪。一想到那条自己天天开拓的甬道可能还残留着别的中年男人的精液，路小北就觉得作呕。

5.  
连续每夜的性生活，就算路小北是铁打的身子也遭不住。

死党苏万最近开始嘲笑他肾虚，说他一定是晚上偷偷看片导致手冲火葬场。路小北心说我干的可比手冲刺激多了。

即使面带疲倦甚至还泛起了黑眼圈，依然挡不住路小北吸引女生的目光。本来还是个毛头小子的路小北高中三年越长越有男人味，脸如雕刻一般五官分明有棱有角，即使剃了个寸头也挡不住俊美帅气，再加上他一米八大高个儿却精瘦挺拔，不像很多同身高的男生膀大腰圆，三年来给他递情书的女生层出不穷。按照苏万的说法，要不是路小北成绩差得一塌糊涂，这全区高校女生随便他挑。

路小北对此一笑置之。直到现在，他都没谈过一次恋爱，面对众多女生追求，他一直都置之不理。一方面，高中课业压力大，他就读的虽然不是市重点，但也是个管理严格学习氛围相当不错的民办学校。凭他狗屎一样的成绩是绝对踏进不了这儿半步的，是周小山塞钱送他进来的。周小山工作还没起色的时候送路小北读的是就近公办的小学和初中，他们住的比较偏，学校也是很糊弄地办办。那时候路小北的一帮狐朋狗友总想方设法约他逃课去网吧，他不想给周小山添麻烦就从来没答应，直到有一次实在抵抗不住诱惑跟着去了，结果因为付不起钱，一帮兔崽子被网吧老板追出来打。这事被学校和周小山知道了，很快初三的时候，路小北被周小山按着头转学去了市中心民办的中学。用周小山的话说，和垃圾呆久了迟早也会变成垃圾。其实如今的路小北还是垃圾一个，但过得安稳，周小山很满意。路小北不想花着周小山的钱再给他添堵，早恋这种麻烦事儿他不打算碰。

另一方面，路小北有着深刻的自我认知，他是个同性恋。

综上，他这辈子和女人无缘。

放学后一脸冷漠地推掉不知哪个班女生递来的情书，路小北朝校门走去。

他走得每一步都很沉重，一想到家里有个跟魅妖一样的周小山等着，他就不想回去。

刚跨出校门，肩膀被重重一拍，他抬头看，周小山不知道从哪蹦出来了。

周小山身穿粉色毛衣，戴了顶橙色贝雷帽，整个人清爽活泼，倒是显得比路小北年龄还小。

“你怎么来了？”路小北吃了一惊。

“下班早，过来接你。”说着，周小山攀上他的肩，像个好哥们似的搂着他往前走。

突如其来的亲密举动让路小北下意识推开肩上的手，往旁边挪了一步隔出距离。

“爸！在学校呢！”

这声称呼明显让周小山愣了一下。路小北平时不会喊他爸，只有考砸了请家长或者开家长会上才会以父子相称。这一声“爸”挑明了他对周小山的态度。

“……行行行，你个叛逆的小鬼。”周小山闷闷不乐地从他身旁挪开，两人隔了一米多的距离尴尬地走着，“我车在前面，接你一起回去。”

“啊？”

他们家从来没买过车，周小山虽然学过，但没驾照。

两人走到拐弯处，一辆黑色宾利停在人行道旁。周小山很自然地拉开副驾驶门坐了进去，路小北在外面先是嗔目结舌了一会，踌躇好一阵才钻进后座。

驾驶座上坐着一个穿着棕色夹克、头上顶着墨镜的男人，约莫三十来岁，叼了根烟，皮肤黝黑样貌油腻，路小北一进车就被烟味呛了两声。

男人透过后视镜用尖锐的眼神撇了撇路小北，转头问周小山：“就这？你儿子？”

“不像？”

“是不像……和谁生的？”

“不是亲生的。”

“我就知道，”男人满意一笑，伸头在周小山脸上亲了一口，“咱俩生一个，肯定比他好看。”说着，又伸手挠挠他的肚子，惹得周小山一阵乱躲，娇嗔道：“谁要和你生！”脸上却没有一点怒意。

坐在后座目睹两人亲密互动的路小北此刻脸黑到了极点，只觉得胃里一阵作呕。看着男人皱得起皮的嘴在周小山红润的脸颊上留下一道恶心的口水印，他想把早上的饭都吐出来。

能和周小山这么亲密，想必这男的砸了不少钱。路小北这么想着，一路上恶狠狠地瞪着男人的后脑勺，而周小山至始至终都没回头看他一眼。

汽车驶进地下室。一直到进公寓上了电梯，男人还是跟块狗皮膏杨一样黏着周小山。

路小北靠在走廊上，抱着手冷冷地看着电梯外嬉笑的两人。

这几年来，跟到他们家追求周小山的人已经两只手都数不过来了。这些人多数是周小山工作上的客人，说难听点，那就是卖屁股圈来的金主，其中不少看周小山姿色尚好，妄想将他包作情人。但这些人但凡跟到家里来，都被路小北一个个撵走了。

路小北，初中就接近一米八的大高个儿，往门口一站，横眉竖眼的，直接能挡掉一拨人。至于几个纠缠不休的，路小北通常一幅凶神恶煞的样子，直接把周小山往屋里一拉，管你是客户还是金主，门一关通通见鬼去吧。甚至曾经一次深夜有无赖缠着周小山，最后居然想在走廊里就把事办了，逼得路小北直接上手把人打破了头。好在那人比起别的金主算不上有头有脸，家里只是赔了一笔钱就摆平了，为此周小山还把他数落了一阵。

对于路小北这些跟饿犬护食似的行为，周小山倒是爱睬不睬的，照样和狗男人耍得开心。路小北有时觉得自己的真心像是喂了狗。

就比如现在，男人注意到路小北投来充满敌意的目光，明显有点不悦，周小山见了，讨好似的踮起脚搂住他的脖子，凑到他耳边低语了几句，很快就让男人松开了眉头。

“你可真是只狡猾的小猫。”男人在周小山唇上咬了一口，双手环着他的腰，亲昵地说道。  
朝家门口一挑眉，周小山故意没压低声音说：“小孩子看着呢，你还想就地正法我不成？”

“也不是不可以。”男人轻挑了他下巴一下，终于松开了手，按亮了电梯下行键，“明天我去店里找你，你要补偿我。”

周小山乖巧地笑了笑。电梯门打开，男人走前还不忘在他屁股上摸一把。

转向路小北时的周小山，一脸没事人的样子，前一秒还一脸媚样地勾引男人，下一秒慵懒地像从外面散步回来的大爷，拉上路小北的手往屋里扯。

“别碰我！”一把甩开周小山的手，路小北站定在门外不进去，“脏。”

一阵沉默。路小北别过头没去看周小山脸上的表情。

“小北你……吃醋啦？”隔了好一会儿，周小山头凑过来，试探着说道，话语中依旧带着随性。

见路小北没反应，周小山又扯住他的手臂，讨好搬的摇了摇，嘴也嘟了起来：“是我不好，下次不带他回来了，这次你就……”

“没骚够就去回去找他骚啊，来缠我干嘛！”果断抽回手，路小北嗓门提高了一倍。

周小山明显是被他的态度吓到了，手停在空中，怔住了。

大概是气上头了，路小北只觉得这半个月来所有的疑惑、不解和愤怒都涌上心头，各种话也不过脑子了，一口气全发泄出来。

“周小山，我不知道你作为我的长辈，把我拉扯这么大，怎么就能无视伦理和我上床。外面的人满足不了你，你回来找我继续是吗？还是说你觉得我比他们好用，所以把我养着，好当你泄欲的工具？！”

说完这些话路小北觉得自己应该是疯了，恨不得抽自己两大嘴巴子。

他怎么能这样说周小山。

不出意外，周小山脸色肉眼可见地变得很难看，一阵青一阵白，夹杂着各种复杂的情绪，难以置信、愤怒、失望、悲伤？路小北不敢去揣度。估计周小山会后悔养了他这么个白眼狼吧，还不如当初就把他丢在孤儿院自生自灭。

到最后，路小北都没脸站在这里了，转头闷闷说了句：“今晚我去外面住。”就踉踉跄跄地朝电梯口奔去。

等周小山反应过来追过去，电梯门已经被路小北疯狂按关门键合上了。


End file.
